My Best Thanksgiving Ever
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: Remus and Uncle Albus take Thanksgiving Thursday off to spend it with me... Please read & review!


A/N: Hello Again!!! Well, I thought I could post this over the weekend, but no, Sirius and Wendy had other plans for Remus and myself. Oh, well. Needless to say I'm extremely tired from this weekend. Poor Remus, I don't envy his DADA students today (he gets cranky if he does not sleep well). Thanks to all the people who reviewed My Best Vacation Ever: Keith Fraser, amy, S.E.N.C., Elektra Potter, Lilith True, Chris Lilith, Sadie (You have no idea! he, he...), Sailor Sadness (It would be weird not having a review from you, though), Daine (Are you sure this is really a fic?), melanie (You can have him in fics, but he's mine in real life!), Sara, marie, Albus Dumbledore (Uncle Albus, are you surfin the net again?), and Comett and Torett-hime . I'm not sure if I'll post Wendy's wedding when it happens, Remus is not too keen on letting people know that this is not really a fanfic, and they are not getting married until next spring/summer time. 

Disclaimer - Characters that you recognize, J.K.Rowling's. Characters who you never heard about, mine. Please don't sue me.   


**My Best Thanksgiving Ever**

  


Well, Thanksgiving is over… Thank goodness! Don't get me wrong, I love the holidays, but there is so much I can take of a house full of family and friends at the same time… Ah, well, let me recount what happened last weekend. Uncle Albus sent me an owl early November asking what my plans for thanksgiving were. I answered that I planned to spend it at home, because Wendy was going to spend it at her parent's with Sirius (oh, yes, did I forgot to mention that Wendy's parents think that Sirius is the best thing to walk on earth? Specially her mother, I think she was resigned that her daughter would never get married, he, he..), and I was not going to be a third wheel there. Well, uncle Albus said that he was intrigued about this American muggle holiday, and since I live in New York City , what better way to spend it with me? I could not believe what I was reading. I even went as far as to ask the owl that sent the message "Is he serious?" I just got a hoot form the owl. I smiled, imagining uncle Albus in the crowd watching the Macy's parade. I wrote to him saying that I would be delighted to have him for the holidays. 

Well, the Monday before he was due to arrive, uncle Albus found me at my living room. We finally registered my fireplace in the floo network. Easier travel than having to go by portkey, especially the way Wendy goes back and forth between US and UK, with all the wedding preparations. I'm afraid that all this extra work has put my story writing to the back burner. Well, as I was saying, uncle Albus' face appeared in the fireplace, and said "Oh good, you are home. Do you mind if I bring someone with me for the weekend?" That question surprised me, and I said "I don't mind, but can I know who it is?" My mind was racing of who could it be. Professor McGonagall? A significant other? He appeared to know what I was thinking, because he chuckled when he said "Is not what you think. I thought you might like to have Remus for the holidays as well." Those bit of news made my heart flutter, but still I asked "But doesn't he have to work on Thursday?" My uncle smiled and said "I guess is a good thing I'm the Headmaster." I smiled at him and said "So I guess I'll see you two on Wednesday then." With that, uncle Albus said good-bye and the fireplace was empty once more. 

Wednesday finally came, and because of the time change, they were home before I arrived from work. Pleasantly enough, dinner was ready when I opened the door to my apartment. Following the scent of food, I arrived in the kitchen, to find Remus checking something in the oven. I smiled and said "Mmm, something smells wonderful." Remus closed the oven door, and walked into my direction. Looking at me, he gave me a mischievous grin and said, "Thank you, and I think the food is not bad either." I laughed and gave him a playful punch on the arm, before kissing him. When we separated, I told him "Thanks for making dinner." He just smiled and said "Guess you have me well trained.", and kissed me again. I asked Remus "Where is uncle Albus?" He responded "I think he is at your office, using the computer." I rolled my eyes, and said "God help us.", and went in search of my uncle. As I thought, I found him surfing the net. I approached him and asked, "What are you doing?" He turned around, smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He faced the computer again and said "Do you know how many virtual Hogwarts are there?" I said "No, but I'll bet you will let me know." 

Casually, uncle Albus said "By the way, I went to that place where you post your fan fiction, and I read your latest story. I take it that Remus has not read it?" I shook my head and told him, "No, and Wendy hasn't told Sirius either." At that moment, I felt an arm circling my waist, and my heart sank. "How long have you been standing there?", I asked. "Long enough to know there is something you don't want me to read?" I looked at Remus, and said "Oh, is nothing harmless. Just my last story.", and gave him a paper copy that I had on my desk. Remus sat down on the futon, and started reading. When he finished, he looked at me and said "This is the story of how we met. And people think is just a story?" Uncle Albus pulled the page with the reviews on the computer, and Remus started reading my reviews. Remus chuckled, and said "I guess that answers my question." Uncle Albus turned to Remus and said, "I take dinner is ready? I'm starving." Remus nodded, and the three of us left for the kitchen. 

While sitting down on the kitchen table, I asked "What plans do you have for this weekend? Anything in particular you want to do?" Uncle Albus said with a very intense twinkle in his eyes, "I would like to go to that parade you Americans seem so fond of." I looked at him and asked "Macy's?" He nodded. "In that case, we need to get up early tomorrow. You remembered to bring muggle clothes with you?" looking at both of them. They nodded, and an idea stroke me "Since we are going to be there, do you mind taking a stroll around Fifth Avenue? I want to see how that tree in Rockefeller Center is coming along." 

After dinner was finished, Remus stayed to help me clean the dishes. We convinced uncle Albus to relax and watch some TV while we were in the kitchen. While I passed the plates to Remus, he asked "Is my brown sweater here? I could not find it." I looked at him ad said "Yes, along with two pairs of jeans and the boots that Sirius gave you for your birthday." He just smiled sheepishly and said "Seems that every time I come visit I leave more things here. But you know, I feel strange looking for my things in what you call my room, when your uncle is staying there." I looked at him and asked, "Would you like me to get the sweater for you?", while drying my hands. He nodded, and added "Could you also get me my boots?", earning from me a stern look, a wicked grin, and a soapy dishrag on his face. 

Narrowing his eyes, and wiping the soapy water from his face, he did his best Daffy Duck imitation "Of course, you know this means war!", pointing the sink's spray nuzzle in my direction like a gun. My first train of thought was "That's it. No more Saturday cartoon marathons for Remus.", when I noticed his new weapon. I opened my eyes, and said "Don't you dare!" Remus gave me a very malicious smile and said "Is that a threat I hear?", watching as a wave of water was making my way in slow motion. 

Our ruckus must have been loud, because after several minutes of screaming and dodging the water, uncle Albus came to the kitchen asking "What's going on here?" We must have been quite a sight, as I later learned. Of course, the kitchen was flooded with water, and Remus and I turned to my uncle's voice. Our expression was like two kids caught red handed in the cookie jar, dripping wet, Remus still holding the nuzzle in his hand, and myself holding a pot lid, my only defense on the water's direction. Barely managing to suppress a chuckle, he said "And here I thought we were going to bed early. Really, you two are sometimes worse than the students." Making Remus and myself blush and stare to the floor. I said ashamedly "Sorry, uncle Albus. I guess we got a little carried away." 

Remus took his wand and with a few muttered words, the kitchen was back to normal and we were dry. Not able to look at them, I hurriedly went to the guestroom to pick up the sweater and the boots, and wished a good night to my uncle, closing the door. Hurriedly, I went into the home office and setting the aforementioned items in the closet, I proceeded to prepare the futon for Remus. I was almost finished, when he came into the room, pajamas already on. He helped me finish his bed, and said "Sorry about that. Don't know what came over me." Not meeting his gaze I responded "Don't worry, it was my fault. I should have never thrown that rag like I did." When I finally looked at his face, I saw that he was grinning, and with an arched eyebrow he said "But it was fun, wasn't it?" A smiled escaped my lips before I could help it and he kissed me. Once we separated, I said "Good night, Remus.", and left the room, closing the door behind me. 

The next morning caught me waking up to the wonderful smell of coffee brewing. I love waking up to that smell, reminds me that Remus is staying over. He always makes coffee when he stays. Oh, and keep your mind out of the gutter, there is a reason why the guestroom is 'his room'. I brushed my teeth and got dressed before making my appearance I the kitchen. When I got into the kitchen, Remus and uncle Albus were already there, wands in hand, making spells to prepare the thanksgiving dinner. Since we were going to be out, they decided to have the dinner prepared by magic, so it would be ready when we came back. I just sat, relaxed, and watched them work while I was having breakfast. 

What can I say? If you saw the parade on TV, you know it was freezing cold. I think the TV station said it was twenty-seven degrees, but no one ever tells you, Oh, by the way, you are going to be in the shade and there is a lot of wind, is going to feel a lot colder than that. Fortunately, I have learned that lesson from previous years, so I made sure they were bundled up before we left to catch the subway to Penn Station. I bought two Metro Cards (I have my commuter one), took the N line, and surfaced back at Madison Square Garden. It was early, but there were a lot of people already gathered there to watch the parade. 

None the less, we took a very good spot and watched the parade. Afterwards, we decided on taking the subway to Rockefeller Center, to see how the christmas tree was coming along. So we went back into the guts of the city, and taking the Q line, arrived shortly at Rockefeller Center. I'm glad to say that they were impressed by the tree, it was really looking nice. Can't wait to see it already lighted. Being Fifth Ave., most of the stores were open, so we took a stroll towards Central Park. We crossed the street at Godiva's, and of course we entered. Uncle Albus bought us a round of chocolate, and we kept walking our merry way. We made it to the Disney Store, when Remus caught site of the WB store in the next corner. He saw their distinct elevator (If you have never seen it, the WB store has about 8 floors, with a glass elevator in the corner that can be seen from the outside, and has a Superman statue on the bottom, like he was the one lifting the elevator. It's very cool!), and wanted to take a closer look. 

So we made our way to the store, and my uncle's expression was worth a million. I was going to ask him what was wrong, when I saw Remus stop, and point into the entrance. There, next to the door, was an almost life-size cardboard version of uncle Albus, greeting people to the store, and announcing the Harry Potter line. I could hear Remus laughing behind me while saying "Now this, I have to see." We went through the doors, and the first thing we see is everything Potter. You name it, clothing, toys, board games, Christmas presents, etc., was there. I was very interested in the Christmas ornaments, while Remus was shaking his head, and smiling while holding a plush toy of Hedwig. Uncle Albus was checking the shirts and coats with the Hogwarts code of armor, when two or three little kids spotted him, and their eyes opened wide. Of course, he just smiled to them, and a little girl asked "Are you professor Dumbledore?" he crouched to be at eye level with the little girl and two boys saying "Yes, but no one must know I'm here. Can you keep the secret?" 

The little kids nodded, and I came to his rescue. Smiling to the kids I said "Uncle Albus, Remus is looking for something for Harry and Sirius, and wants your opinion." When they heard the names, the little kids were in awe, and I put my finger on my lips, indicating to keep the secret. Uncle Albus already was with Remus, and I was making my way towards them, when the little girl tugged at me and asked "Who are you?" I turned to the little girl, and said "I'm not on the books, sweetie. " Seeing her disappointed look, I said "Don't worry. Not everybody can be in the books. Besides, now you know the stories are real." She gave me a big smile and left with the two boys, probably her brothers. We decided that Sirius and Harry would get a kick out of the Christmas ornaments, we picked some, and paid. 

Now we were ready to go back home for some turkey, TV, and pumpkin pie. When we got home, the turkey was ready, the pumpkin pie was cooling off and the mashed potatoes were being done as we entered. The smells coming from the kitchen were wonderful. I told the two men to sit down, watch some TV while I finished with the food. I prepared my spiced yams with marshmallows, and steamed some vegetables. I heard the phone ring, and Remus said "I'll get it." While everything was getting ready, I decided to go to the living room to see what they were doing, and who called, when my first reaction was thinking "Oh no, God please save me." 

They were watching a football game. Not soccer, American football. I cursed Michael, Wendy's brother, inwardly. About one or two months ago, he introduced Sirius and Remus to the finer points of football. The excuse? Male bonding. The result? Football widows whenever those two get together with Wendy's brothers. I looked at Remus and asked, "Who called?" He gave me a very sheepish grin, and said "It was the guys. John told me that this football game was getting really good, and wanted to know if I was watching. Peter and Wendy send their condolences." Before you say anything, John is Wendy's other brother. I know, that has been the butt of many jokes. Her parents have a strange sense of humor, as Peter is her father. 

I sighed, and sat down in defeat between Remus and uncle Albus. From time to time, uncle Albus asked questions about the game to Remus. It surprised me, he actually absorbed football, and even more, I was enjoying the game. I stood up "Need to check the food." Took the vegetables out, and put the yams to cool. The phone rang again, this time I answered, "Hello?" "Amron? Good, it's me. We have a slight problem.", it was Wendy. "Is everybody OK? What happened?" "We have no lights here. The whole block is without power. Would you mind if we move the celebration to the apartment? Sirius said that he can set up the fireplace with the floo network, and that he can apparate the food. Please?" 

I rolled my eyes, and knew I was going to regret this somehow. I said "OK, but let me know if Sirius needs help. Remus and uncle Albus are here." All I heard was a squeal, and a "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you big!" I only answered "Yes, you do. See you in a little while." When I was hanging up, Remus popped his head into the kitchen asking "Is something wrong?" I told him what Wendy told me, and he said "Let me check with Sirius if he needs any help." 

The Robbins made their appearance about 15 minutes after the phone call, and Remus had cleared the kitchen table, so the food could be apparated there. Of course, the men went to watch their football, while we (the women) were in the kitchen chatting and finishing the food. The kids were playing in a corner. There is something to be said about five women in a kitchen. By the time we finished, it was around three thirty. I must admit, there was a lot of people at my place, but it felt good, right. People chatting and having a good time together, That is what Thanksgiving is all about. Since there was so much food, we decided to extend the celebration until late at night. 

Sirius apparated to the Robbins home to make sure that power was back, and we said our good-byes while they disappeared into the fireplace. Wendy and Sirius stayed behind. Uncle Albus and Remus were leaving, they were working on Friday, after all. Before Remus left, Sirius said to him "I guess we'll see each other next weekend, then." "What is there next weekend?" I asked warily. Wendy looked at me and said "Don't you remember? We are looking for a place for the reception. As best man and maiden of honor, you have to go with us." I looked at Remus and said "I completely forgot. I guess I'll see you next week, then." He smiled and said 'Until next week.", giving me a quick kiss, and going into the fireplace. Uncle Albus gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, and went after Remus. 

Sirius then said his good-byes, and went into the fireplace as well. I asked Wendy "Are you going home?" She shook her head and said, "Naw, I told mom that I would stay over to help you clean up. John and Mike are coming over tomorrow to drop my car." I looked around, and then to my friend "Thanks, looks like I'm going to need all the help I can get." We started picking up the trash, and Wendy started chatting very excited "About next week, I saw this place that Sirius and I liked. It has this beautiful fountain...." 

The End 

A/N: Let me know what you think! I promise I'm working on Bill and Ted's Holiday Adventure, but I'm having writer's block (and Sirius and Wendy are not helping either). Hopefully, I will finish my DragonHeart story soon. I'm toying with the idea of my Labyrinth/HP Crossover that started on the False Ghost series, but I'm not sure. I might do a Labyrinth story as well.   
Please leave a contribution in the little box. Thanks!!!!   



End file.
